1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, a printing apparatus, a control method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are conventional printing systems utilizing RSS that implement a method in which a job management apparatus distributes a job information list to a plurality of output apparatuses, each output apparatus determines a job relating to itself from the job information list and transmits a transmission request for the job, and the job management apparatus transmits the job in accordance with the job transmission requests from the output apparatuses (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-097580).
Also, there are printing systems that employ a so-called cloud server on the Internet as a job management apparatus, and that generate print data accompanying a job using a cloud application which runs on the cloud server and provide the generated print data to a client.